Oshima Yuko
|image = Majisuka Gakuen 2 Oshima Yuko Spirit.jpg|Majisuka 2 Maji60.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Oshima Siblings Rappapa |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |last = Each one's answer |episode = 12 (Majisuka Gakuen) 3 (Magisuka Gakuen 2) |actress = }} is a major character of Majisuka Gakuen and a supporting character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. She is the president of Rappapa during the first season. Maeda Atsuko, to whom she had passed on leadership of the gang, claimed that Yuko was known as the only one fit to be called "center". Appearance and Personality Yuko had a fun and relaxed personality, wanting to live life to the fullest despite her illness. She was passionate about fighting, but thought that a person should have a reason to fight or it would be meaningless. Also, she believed that by fighting, people could discover something within themselves. Yuko was idolized by her fellow students, who saw her almost as a living legend. She was also well known by the rival students at Yabakune. While respected and feared her for her strength in fighting, Yuko had very close bonds with her gang members. She helped Gekikara control her violent nature and Torigoya lock away her "true self", to stop them from harming others and themselves. Yuko's caring and unselfish nature was also shown in her relationship with Maeda Atsuko. When she noticed that Atsuko was withdrawn and rarely smiled, she did her best to befriend her. Yuko had medium length wavy brown hair, just below shoulder length. When at school, she wore the a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a long skirt. There were silver chains clipped to the left side of her skirt, from one of which dangled the Rappapa music note symbol. She also wore a necklace with a small square-shaped pendant. During her hospitalization she wore casual clothes, mainly sweatpants and t-shirts. She also often had on various bulky jackets, which were decorated with lettering, patches, and other designs. History At an unknown point in time, there was a disagreement within Yuko's family. As a result of this conflict, she moved in with her grandmother. She was separated from her triplet sisters, Yuka and Yuki, who remained with their parents instead. Yuko didn't have much contact with her family while looking after her grandmother. A few years later, Yuko's grandmother died, leaving the girl by herself. Yuko became a student at Majisuka Jyogakuen, and took on both Yabakune and other Majijo students. She met her vice-president and best friend Sado, after taking down both Sado and her gang. Sado was the only person who was able to last in a fight against Yuko. They started their partnership and friendship out of common respect for each other. Yuko soon got to the top of Majijo and either joined or formed Rappapa. At some point when she became a senior, Yuko was diagnosed with an unknown illness. The Rappapa president then became a inpatient at Akatsuki Hospital, where Maeda Atsuko had been working part-time. Despite facing a terminal disease, Yuko decided to carry on with her life. She set a goal to graduate from Majisuka Jyogakuen before she passed away. Majisuka Gakuen Yuko has been permanently hospitalized due to her illness but hasn't told anyone, not even Sado about her condition. She first appears when Sado comes to see her whilst playing a game of cards with the other patients and tells her there is a new threat to Rappapa's reputation. Sado from then on keeps Yuko posted but she doesn't seem to be entirely phased by Maeda Atsuko and continues to break Hospital rules such as constantly leaving and having sparklers on the roof. Yuko meets Atsuko, who is currently volunteering at the hospital and asks her if she wants to join them playing dodgeball. Atsuko declines but overhears Yuko's remark that those who don't want to fight might as well lose. Yuko sneaks out of the hospital and goes to Majijo and resumes her life as a student for the day before talking to Sado. Yuko tells Sado that she can't wait for graduation but would love to see the view from the roof yet again with her. Yuko had finally managed to convince Atsuko to come out with her claiming that the hospital is allowing it and that she doesn't want to be alone. The two go to the arcade where Yuko suddenly starts to feel bad but claims that she is alright. Yuko wins a stuffed elephant which she gets Atsuko to carry for her. The two then pay a visit to the shrine where Yuko and Sado met and discuss about their views on fighting. Yuko tells Atsuko that she once used to hate fighting but now enjoys it due to her discovering something precious to her through it and tells Atsuko that she will do the same. Atsuko rejects this though. Yuko then takes a fortune from the shrine and lies saying that it says great luck (it was in fact terrible disaster) and laughs when Atsuko gets the little luck fortune. When she returns to her room she is confronted and slapped by Sado after she discovers that Yuko is dying and is angered that Yuko never told her. The two would think about this for a long time. Yuko is yet again visited by Sado after she has awoken Torigoya to which Yuko attacks her and tells her that she has unleashed a monster to which Sado replies that Atsuko deserves it before getting angry at Yuko for wanting to hand over Rappapa and Majijo to Atsuko. Atsuko finally works out who Yuko is and confronts her on the matter. Yuko sucessfully convinces Atsuko to fight Sado and to allow her to see her "seriousness". Yuko then gloomly says that she really wanted to fight Atsuko but can't in her current state. After the battle Yuko goes into a serious condition before slipping into a coma. Yuko woke up though with Sado beside her and the two of them, along with the other Rappapa members goes to their graduation ceremony. Yuko attends her graduation ceremony where she happily accepts her certificate of graduation before asking Atsuko to step up. Yuko just manages to get to Atsuko after a gruelling walk and tells Atsuko that she shouldn't get cocky and that she will always be there before handing over Majijo to her. Yuko is then wheeled out of Majijo by Atsuko. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Yuko's death heavily plays in Atsuko's mind through flashbacks in the second season. After Atsuko had taken her back to the hospital, Yuko asked her to find the meaning of life. However, a week later Yuko contacted her sisters to tell Atsuko that she was happy, which might have meant that she has already found her answer. When Yuka and Yuki first enter Majisuka Gakuen Team Hormone mistook them for Yuko. The other Rappapa members agreed that they are completely identical to the former Rappapa president. Each One's Answers Yuko appeared to Gekikara when the latter was being treated after she was stabbed. They talked in what seemingly looked like the afterlife version of Majisuka Jyogakuen. Gekikara told her that she was searching the school for Yuko before finally finding her inside the Rappapa clubhouse. Yuko was sitting on her presidential chair, where Gekikara runs to embrace her. She tearfully tells Yuko that she wants to stay with her. However, Yuko replies that Gekikara is a "million years too early to come here", and that only the "chosen ones" can stay in this place. When Gekikara asks when she'll see Yuko again, the other replies that "everyone comes here in the end". Yuko reassures her and told her that while she waits for her and the others, she'll try to take the top, before hitting her in the chest. A spray of sakura petals float into the air which returned Gekikara's consciousness to her body. Gallery Trivia * In episode 7 of season 1, her punching power was measured at a game center to 133kg despite her illness. * In episode 9, Yuko made a reference to a line from . * Yuko, Sado, Torigoya, Shibuya and Black were part of the 48th generation of graduates from Majisuka Jyogakuen. Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Majijo Graduate Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Gang member Category:Gang leader